The present invention relates to a process for producing electrode substrate for fuel cells, and more in detail, relates to a process for producing a porous carbonaceous electrode substrate having a plurality of elongated holes nearly in the central region of the thickness thereof.
Fuel cells of bipolar separator-type, which use bipolar separator obtained by subjecting the both sides of an impermeable graphitic thin plate to rib-work, have been hitherto publicly known.
Contrary to such a bipolar separator, a monopolar-type electrode substrate has been developed, which has a structure such that a porous carbonaceous thin plate is provided with a rib on one side thereof and a flat electrode surface on the other side thereof, the gaseous reactant in an electrode substrate diffusing from the ribbed surface to the flat surface of the electrode.